


Good Morning

by NyxSolei



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxSolei/pseuds/NyxSolei
Summary: Requested by a friend on VAHakyeon likes waking him up this way sometimes, and just sometimes, he plays along.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure sinnery with Leo's beautiful magenta hair <3
> 
> This is for you Jells!

His body feels exceptionally heavy, perhaps it’s the grogginess, perhaps it’s the remnants of last night- the cold frost lulling him to sleep. Taekwoon is yet to open his eyes, but if there’s anything that he can  _ feel _ , is that...it’s not cold anymore. In fact, it’s-

“Ah-” The moan escapes his mouth without permission, and before he realizes it, there’s another one nesting at the bottom of his throat, threatening to break free just like the one predecing to this.

“Good morning,” The overly-sweet voice causes him to open his eyes, and meeting with the bright image of his lover looming over him. Taekwoon follows with still sleep-induced vision, from the glowing face of Hakyeon, to his bare neck and bare back, to the ripe shape of his caramel arm, and as his eyes fall lower and lower, reaching closer to the source of the heat-

“Ah--” The moan finally finds its way out, and Taekwoon feels a  _ squeeze _ between his legs, once, twice and on the third he covers his eyes, hoping to will the feeling away.

“Oh, no, Woonie,” The heat leaves the humid skin between his legs, only to pull on his own hand, removing it from blocking the view, “You have such lovely eyes, I want to see them.” Hakyeon whispers, “Will you keep them open for me?”

Taekwoon doesn’t reply, instead, he’s too enthralled with Hakyeon’s image, and he merely stays still, ignoring the compliment for now. Hakyeon knows how to push his buttons, and mold him into a mess with sweet talk and passionate adoration.

“Thank you,” The older kisses his forehead, and the hand finds its place back between milky thighs and hot, neglected skin. Hakyeon’s slender fingers lock around a semi-hard member and ghosting dangerously around it, the sun-kissed man toys with it until his thumb finds the slit, exactly where he wants it to be.

Taekwoon’s lungs are knocked out of air with an electric sensation rushing through his veins, and spreading everywhere. His pink-coloured locks are already glued to his forehead as it seems that his lover has been going on at this for a while. His body feels as if it’s on fire, just from the mere touch. Hakyeon isn’t even doing much, but the slick feeling beneath the oversized pyjamas tell him that he has been teased prior to this-- when he was asleep. Sometimes Hakyeon likes waking him up like that- turning him into a moaning mess without the younger knowing, leaving steaming touches everywhere and putting wet lips on every uncovered patch of skin that he can find. And then, when he gets those moods, Taekwoon is reduced to whatever Hakyeon wants him to be, and the noises he makes are nearly music- as Hakyeon likes to call them- the moans, the pants, the barely audible-

“Hnm--”, The pink haired stretches back, his figure curving and rising from bed, leading his leaking cock straight into Hakyeon’s nourishing hand. The older’s thumb presses harder into the slit and rubs it, spreading the slick ooze around.

“Ah- Hak--” Taekwoon nearly shouts, uncharacteristically, “Yeon--Ah!” , but it feels so good, he gets lost within the sensation. Hakyeon’s hard working hand keeps moving, faster and faster, milking out every little noise from the man below.

“Such a pretty voice, Taekwoonie.” Hakyeon effortlessly compliments, “You’re doing so well for me,” He continues and Taekwoon can feel the blood gushing to his face, heating it up as much as the hot mess between his legs. The compliments-- as much as he hates them, there’s something about them that completely turns him on. Especially when they originate from Hakyeon.

“Look at you, fucking my hand so well.”

And there’s a noise, and the immediate halt of everything. Hakyeon stopped, and Taekwoon whines at the loss of contact instantly. His eyes try to find an answer within the older’s eyes, only to catch that Hakyeon is leaving the bed, and a blink later, he’s uncovering a disheveled third person-- 

“Wonshikkie,” Hakyeon cooes, “Have you been watching us?” The oldest asks, but his tone means that no answer is required. He shuts the door, yanking Wonshik inside, and gently turning behind him, leading him to watch the naked, fully-hard pink haired man on bed.

“Do you like this?” He whispers, closely and dangerously next to his ear, “Oh, I think you do.” Hakyeon smirks, hand snaking down to Wonshik’s trousers, feeling the shape of his thick erection.

There’s a moan, but not those low-toned ones from the rapper, rather than a softer one, of the mess of a person on bed. Taekwoon loves it. He loves seeing Wonshik like this, and he didn’t even know he does, but seeing Hakyeon all over another man-- especially Wonshik, whose body is well defined and packed with muscles, beneath tanned and shining skin, it turns him on like it never had before.

His own hand finds its place on the leaking cock, and pumps restlessly at the sight. He doesn’t even care that Wonshik had walked in on them- he just needs the teasing to end, to finally have a release.

It lasts only a moment, because his hand is soon removed, and replaced by a set of small yet plump lips, and an encouraging hand to aid. The hot muscle dances around the crown, then stays to suck harshly, driving Taekwoon nearly to an edge.

“What a good boy, Woonie.” Hakyeon ushers, “Fucking into Shikkie’s mouth-”

“Ah!” Taekwoon shouts out, listening to the oldest’s words, “Ah, oh---” He moans, feeling the mouth going up and down, licking and taking every drop of precum, his cock tightening and becoming harder in the hotness of Wonshik’s cave.

“Wonshikkie wanted to join so eagerly, so I let him,” Hakyeon explains, “And he’s doing a really good job, like you are.”

Taekwoon cries out, spilling all the piled up teasing and sensations into Wonshik’s throat, arching his back and driving his cock the deepest and farthest he can get. The youngest nearly chokes, and there are tears forming around the corners of his eyes, but when Taekwoon pulls out, he takes it all in, leaving only a few beads of unswallowed cum.

He can barely catch his breath before there’s already something penetrating his ass, and only when he opens his eyes he sees Hakyeon bending his legs with a pleased expression, and pushing all the way in at once.

“Ah--” He cries again, the sensitivity of the nerves inside is driving him mad. 

Hakyeon stops then, and gestures to Wonshik, who without any questions takes off his pants and trousers, and positions himself behind Hakyeon. Then, he pushes, and the leader shouts in pleasure, but so does Taekwoon, moving forcefully at Wonshik’s snap of hips.

“Oh, you are--” Hakyeon moans, his dick moving inside of his lover’s body, and having his own ass fucked by another, “Just---” A pant, “Great--!” 

He breaks the fragile tranquility, and Wonshik starts snapping at an insanely fast pace- faster than Hakyeon ever was with Taekwoon, and soon all the noises follow, filling the room with nothing but moans, groans and calls of another’s name.

“Taek--Woonie-” Hakyeon huffs, constantly moving due to the rapper behind fucking him, “Your hair--”

And Taekwoon knows what he has to do. He tries to lean to the side, but the cock inside him isn’t allowing it as much, and all he receives is the inevitable press onto a very specific bundle of nerves, causing him to cry out and curve his overworking muscles on his stomach. However, he has to fulfill Hakyeon’s wish, no matter that he’s currently getting fucked like he never had before, so he tries to grab a band from the nightstand, and in between thrusts, he collects all of his bangs to single, damp tail upfront.

“Good boy.” The oldest huffs, then signs for Wonshik to stop. The waves of being fucked this way still linger even after they switch positions, and somehow- Taekwoon isn’t sure how, because he wasn’t paying too much attention, he ended lying over Wonshik, and below Hakyeon.

A moment of silence, then the two of them push together inside the frail man, stretching his hole to fit them both.

“Ah, Haky--” He can’t even continue the word, because the speed and the strength of their thrusts is shaking him, and reduces him to a moaning mess between two overheated bodies.

He’s full, so full that a familiar sensation starts forming in his abdomen, and he grasps onto Hakyeon, digging nails into his sun-kissed skin.

“I’m about to-” 

“Yeah, me too--”

The cum leaks almost immediately from his hole, having no space between two erect cocks, both releasing at the same time and clutching onto Taekwoon, pushing him deeper on their pulsating dicks. Taekwoon’s legs are shaking, and he knows that if he wouldn’t get himself off now, the feeling will linger. With a needy cry, his hand works restlessly on his own erection, one-two--three-- until he releases everything over his flexing abs, and some on his face.

There’s a silence of coming down from the high, and Hakyeon quickly collects Taekwoon into his arms, kissing his nose and with a smile, and a bit of a ragged voice, whispering, “Good Morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
Don't worry, I am working on Aldebaran, and the second chapter will be out soon ;)


End file.
